Code Name Red
by void-ignite1701
Summary: Ash is depressed over his recent defeat at the Sinnoh league but he is shocked when Looker offers him a job, to become an elite and stop criminal organisations by himself , but at the price of having no contact with his friends and family. So what happens when he returns after 5 years. And what happens when a new group surfaces bringing old faces and new foes...


**AN: This is my first Pokémon fanfic so all reviews, good or bad, will be warmly appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: The offer **

The night air sprayed coldly over the boy and his companions as he stood alone on the porch, under the gaze of the stars. He didn't mind the cold, in fact he welcomed it with a sad smile, and it helped him focus on something other than his thoughts which were anything but kind.

His name was Ash Ketchum, recent semi-finalist in the Sinnoh League. He stood out trying to numb the overwhelming feeling of failure. He felt a tingle spread over his body as his mind wavered to the thoughts of yet another disappointing result.

"Well, no one said it was going to be this easy." He muttered pulling his cap over his head to hide an already shadowed face.

"Pika..." His companion of nearly five years answered, a Pikachu that had stuck with Ash since the very beginning. Everyone felt disappointment but, congratulated Ash for managing to faint two of Tobias's pokémon while no one, not even the second finalist, could faint _one_.

He heard light footsteps walking over to him, thinking it was Dawn or Brock, he ignored it not wanting to be told he had done a 'Good job' or 'Tobias was a very strong opponent who had legendaries, so don't feel bad'.

Apparently Dawn had put together a surprise party for Ash in hopes of lifting his sullen mood. In did do a certain extent, getting to see his all friends had been a welcome surprise but, then he realised with a start they had all seen his embarrassing lost and they all came to Sinnoh because they took pity on him.

The footsteps could be heard from right behind him and he decided best that he face whoever it was sooner rather than later.

He turned around and saw...Looker? The very same man who Ash had helped, to stop Team Galactic. He saw he still wore his long brown coat, with a white shirt and a black pullover and a purple tie. He also wore his black trousers with black shoes.

To say Ash was surprised would be an understatement.

'_Why would Looker be here?' _he wondered silently to himself.

"Hello Ash it's good to see you again." Looker said with a smile, while extending his right arm.

Ash grasped his hand and the two shared a handshake before Ash replied, "Hey Looker what brings you here?"

"Ash...what do you know about criminal organisations?" Looker asked, ignoring the younger man's question.

"Um, well I know they usually have a motive like to steal everyone's pokémon or to take control of the world." Ash said, with a bit of confusion laced within his answer.

Looker nodded his head and continued, "And what of their bosses or high ranking members?"

Ash looked confused but replied, "They normally are the strongest trainers and they have a big role in the final idea."

Looker nodded again, "Ash the reason as to why I'm asking you these seemingly pointless questions, is that there seems to be an organisation like Team Galactic, Magma, Aqua and Rocket in nearly every single new region that we open to the public and-"

"What do you mean 'open to the public'?"

Looker looked at Ash as if he had grown a Dragonite head.

"Merciful Arceus Ash! Do you think that regions are completely desolate? No! We have discovered every region known to man, maybe not islands but, definitely the main parts of land. All we do, even now, is send groups of powerful trainers, scientists and other people in order to run a region. When the region is fully functional we allow the public to go there."

"Ohh, I've always wondered that, so why do they do that?" Ash asked the detective.

The detective looked at the boy and replied," What do you think?"

"Well...I guess because, if everyone rushed to a region there would be a lot of disorganisation and lots of people would take advantage of it."

Looker nodded his head again, before saying, "Ash, there is a reason I've been asking these seemingly useless questions. You see every region there has been major breakthroughs in nearly every aspect, good and unfortunately bad."

Ash shot the detective a quizzical look.

Looker sighed as he started to explain, "Ash the Poketech helped advance communication technology ten-fold, we have better equipment...but we're not the only ones."

Looker held up a hand to prevent Ash from interrupting.

"Bear with me. As I was saying we're not the only ones who have benefited from these breakthroughs, criminal organisations have also gained better equipment. I mean managing to capture Dialga and Palkia, that is a feat no one could have achieved a year ago and yet Team Galactic _did_ do it. So my point Ash is what happens if these organisations become too powerful for us to stop and they actually _do _succeed in their ambitious plans."

"So where do I fit in?" The young trainer asked in a curious tone.

"Ash we also send the International Police to help out, but while we stand for good, money is still something that can persuade everyone. So who's there to guard the guards? Ash how do you think Criminal organisations such as Team Galactic are so well funded. It all starts with one person who turns to greed. Even now as we speak I have no doubt that people are scheming and planning to take over the world or in some cases, to destroy it."

Looker took a breath and continued, "Ash the world will never be rid of evil, that is only an illusion some take to reassure others. Some now my conclusion to this story is simple. I want to train someone who goes to regions in advance to foil criminal organisations before their plans escalate to something that can be harmful to the public and the population that resides in the region."

Looker looked at Ash who in turned looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Looker, are you asking me to..."

Looker nodded his head and said, "Yes Ash I want that person to be you."

A flurry of expressions raced over the trainer's face, shock, disbelief and finally confusion.

"Wait why not Tobias or some other powerful trainer? Why me? I haven't won a league or did anything of real note." Ash asked with a downcast expression.

Looker, for once, shook his head a let loose a deep chuckle.

"Ash! You must have some faith in yourself as a trainer or how else would you ever aspire to be a pokémon master!" He said before his tone became a little softer.

"Ash if you don't believe in yourself, how can you expect your pokémon to?"

With that Pikachu jumped on his Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to Ash's, to which the young man replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said absent mindly petting Pikachu's head.

"Looker you still haven't answered my question though." Ash said looking at Looker.

Looker let out a soft sigh before saying, "Ash if I chose someone like Tobias who has already won a league then he would be used to power, not cherishing it like he should. You, Ash, however have _potential_ something that I can work with, you have a good heart and a strong character and you want to be strong but in a way that proved you earned it. Tobias, he just caught legendaries, pokémon that are already hyper-charged. You have something that many trainers don't have-you respect power and want to do _good _with it...as in help other people."

Ash swelled with pride at Looker's comment.

"What will I have to do?"

Looker looked at Ash ad said, "Next year we have a new region opening to the public, I can delay that for two years and in those years you will be pushed to beyond your limit. I heard you have the potential to use the power of Aura, good I'll get Riley to train you until you are better at using it than most Lucario but, be warned Ash this will not be easy and it will be difficult I cannot guarantee your life," Looker hesitated for a moment, "This will also be a strain on your pokémon but it all comes down to this, are you prepared to risk everything to save everyone."

Ash looked at Looker with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Ash after your training you will be way for at least two years depending on how you handle things, most probably three."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell everyone, with the help of-"

Looker held up a hand and looked at Ash with an even expression.

"Ash the training is not the hardest part of this...you cannot see your friends or family during the course of this, you will have to undertake a new name and only maybe a few letters will go out to your friends...I know I ask a great deal of you but..." He trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Ash regarded Looker with a face of disbelief, he looked torn but he took a deep breath and said.

"Can I send more than a few letters? Like maybe a video message or maybe small things from the regions?"

Looker looked at the boy's expression and gave a smile, "Yes, I think I can make it so you can do that."

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked pumped up and excited, and he could practically _feel_ the energy coming from his pokémon.

_Five years is a lot of time but, to help people and make the world safer..._

"Looker," Ash said with a determined attitude, "Where the fuck do I sign up!"

Looker looked startled at Ash, and then started chuckling at the boy's determination...but mostly for his language. He pulled out a few papers from his coat and said,

"Hold your Rapidash's you still need a code name."

Ash considered for a moment before his eyes lit up and he said,

"Red. My code name will be Red."

**Thanks for reading Review, criticism, likes or help will be awesome. **


End file.
